


Heaven Dreamers

by latencylive (lyricalive)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light BDSM, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalive/pseuds/latencylive
Summary: [Merry POV] "The closer we get, the more of your boundaries I want to cross."
Relationships: Maribel Hearn/Usami Renko
Kudos: 17





	1. Bhava-Agra Through Her Mind

_Our eyes are met with the breathtaking colors of a scenery that no living human has ever beheld. A flawless rainbow cuts across a pure blue sky, hues untainted by pollution or smoke. Below us rise the peaks of many mountains, flooded with white flowers. Before us, a shower of light brighter than the sun illuminates the way through a tunnel of clouds, like an entrance to paradise itself. No... this must really be paradise._

_We aren't dead... right? We're seeing something we're not supposed to see, which may be the greatest sin. If we'll never be able to come here again, then it's all the more important to take in this moment. The proof has never been so plain to see that we are somewhere outside of our world, as it has nothing in common with any of our impurities._

_We're standing upon a thick pillar of stone, floating in the middle of the still air. You take one step toward the blinding, beckoning light. But suddenly, the surface supporting us begins to rumble. A tremor runs through my legs and up my spine, shaking me to my core. As I look down, a crack is forming directly between our feet._

_Our hands instinctively join, palms pressing together. We press so hard that it hurts. In a matter of seconds, the stone will crumble to pieces. We cling to each other as we lose our foothold._

_We're falling... falling... The wind rushing past is gentle, and from this angle the blue of the sky truly stretches forever in all directions. It's so beautiful, yet so terrifying, that I'm paralyzed._

_The trembling hand tightening around my own reminds me. We have to wake up, don't we? Wake up._

_Wake up._

***

****

We've awakened, lying side by side in a familiar bed.

"Are you okay?" you whisper to me.

"Mm-hmm." I still haven't let go of your hand.

You slowly raise the upper half of your body into a sitting position, and you turn to me.

"Wait... Oh my god, Merry, are you sure you're okay?"

"Huh?" My already-racing heart skips a beat as you grab me by the shoulders.

"You're all out of focus!"

I almost begin to panic. I'm so lightheaded, it does seem possible that I'm about to disappear.

Then I feel a warm droplet of water splash on my knee.

"Oh, Renko. That's because you have tears in your eyes."

"I do...?" Recognizing your own voice crack, you reach up to check.

So cute... I lean forward to kiss away the next tear that's about to fall, and then I throw my arms around you, confirming my presence. "Sorry for smiling about it. I'm glad I get the chance to comfort you sometimes."

Even though I'm still shaking, myself. As we hug, I'm sure you can tell.

"Ha... There are no words enough to describe that. When things go so far beyond my scope, I don't always know what to do with myself."

"You don't hate it, do you?"

"Of course not! I've experienced things I never imagined possible. I could never get enough of sharing such intense feelings... with you, Merry."


	2. Mystic Oriental Love Consultation

I can't do anything about my visions. They simply happen to me, all the time. Even if nothing bad happens, it's constantly overwhelming. Sometimes, I just wish I could be in control.

You're too smart for your own good. You've studied the ins and outs of the universe to the point where there are no more surprises. Sometimes, you just wish you could lose control. Isn't that right? It's no wonder you enjoy my dreams so much.

I see... Maybe this is what makes us compatible. I like you because you give me comfort, and you like me because I take you out of your comfort zone.

Our breathing grows quieter as we calm down. The bed beneath us is warm and welcoming, though neither of us is very sleepy. In fact, I'm wide awake. My mind is at ease, but my body is awfully restless.

_"I could never get enough of sharing such intense feelings... with you, Merry."_

"Mmm. We could share some more right now, if you want."

I turn to you, and your eyes are glittering as ever. "Is there another place we can go already?"

Flushing furiously, I refuse to let the mood pass. "Yes. There are a couple of openings right here in this room... you know?"

Your curious gaze briefly wanders around the perimeter of the room, until a gentle stroke of your thigh makes it snap back toward me. Just where I want it.

"Renko..."

"Ah..."

Without hesitation, you return my kiss.

This is something I love about you... As soon as you see, you're ready to go all in. And I've never been more ready than right now.


	3. Desire Drive

As the kiss deepens, you're already tugging on my ribbon. My violet nightdress loosens and hangs off my shoulder. I can hardly wait to unbutton your shirt.

With the fabric out of the way, I can feel your smooth skin against a firm collarbone. Your scent is so inviting. I want to get closer.

I let my full weight fall upon you, pushing you backwards onto the bed, and grasp your forearms with all my strength. Even as I hold you as tightly as possible, it doesn't feel close enough.

It must be because of how intense that dream was. Now my perception feels dulled, like I need _more_.

Without thinking, I squeeze harder. I'm so caught up that I keep squeezing until I hear a small gasp of pain rush in through your clenched teeth.

I immediately let go and pull back to apologize.

"Ah, I didn't mean to -"

"More."

"...Huh?"

"Merry, you can do that more."

Wait... I blink in bemusement. Am I hearing you right?

"You want me to..."

"Yes."

What's this expression now? I've never seen you quite this starry-eyed.

It feels unfair that you're less flustered to say it I am to hear it. So I can hardly even tease you, even though you're suddenly admitting that you're into things like this...

At the same time, this is hardly new. This is you, whose thirst for a thrill reaches a level I can't understand. The things I see as dangerous, you see as purely exciting. Even the tears that we just shared were for different reasons. We're always seeing the world through different eyes.

But... this, at least, is something I can understand. I subtly curve my fingers so that my nails are digging into your skin, leaving the lightest indentation.

That's right. I've fallen just as hard for you too, you know? The closer we get, the more of _your_ boundaries I want to cross.

We may never experience each other's exact feelings, but we can mutually drive them.

Allowing my nails to drag along the way - not quite a scratch, but a tingle - I slide my hands down from your arms to your wrists, trapping them in my grasp like shackles.

Looking closely, I can see a tiny bead of sweat has broken out on your forehead. "Don't let go..."

"Why would I do that?" I grin. "You belong to me, after all~"

The words come out awfully naturally. I'm almost surprised at myself.

I run my lips over the soft, vulnerable curve of your neck. I make a trail with my tongue across the right side of your bare chest, working up to the most sensitive tip, playing with it a bit.

And then, I bite.

Your body shudders sharply. Through the tightness of my grip, I can feel every echo of that tremor in my own body as well.

"Merry..." Your voice is wavering beautifully.

There's no way I want to hurt you. So then, why is this so rewarding?

Could these be called youkai-like instincts? ...Huh, what am I saying?

The truth is... Amidst all your limitless passion for things beyond your reach, I've always wanted you to feel more strongly about _me_ than anything else. I want to see parts of you that only exist for me. I want to show you parts of me that only exist for you.

We really are perfect for each other, aren't we? I want to be in control. You want to lose control. I think we can grant each other's wishes.

And you're just so adorable when you're vulnerable. It would make me happy to leave a mark on you.

Oh, my... It doesn't sound as wholesome as it feels, when I put it into words. Maybe there is a nasty side of me after all.

But you accept me. I raise myself over you, gazing down, framing the entire charming figure of your physique within my sight to observe your reactions.

Now, where should I leave that mark? ♥


	4. Desire Dream

I don't remember when we ever went to sleep.

But when I wake up the next morning, I find you already out of bed. You seem to have been at your desk for a while, scribbling notes and mumbling to yourself.

"Um... Good morning?"

"Hey, good morning! I've been figuring things out."

"What kinds of things?"

As you speak, I tilt my head and squint to see if that mark is still there. Ahh... I'm so happy it wasn't only my dream.

"...So, at your weight, if you were to hit me at this speed and with exactly this amount of force, it would be enough to strike the deepest nerve without breaking any bones."

" _Eh?_ "

I trip over my own thoughts, as your words (ironically) slap me in the face. Leaning back in your chair, the piece of scrap paper you wave proudly in the air is completely packed with lines of formulas in your typewriter-perfect penmanship, like you've really thought this through. There's not an ounce of subtlety in you, is there?

With a second glance at the notes, your nose wrinkles, shifting the entire tone of your expression.

"No, you're right. Maybe using science to determine this would make it too predictable and take away its value."

Just as impulsively as you started it, you crumple up the paper and toss it in the waste bin by the desk.

"Next time, go ahead and do whatever you want, Merry. I trust you."

What a bold wager. Less bold, and more like insane!

"...All right. That should be fun."

Well, I won't let you know the truth. It's cute that you think you're the expert on this.

But there's a reason I was able to be so confident last night. I'm the one who can see _borders_ , after all... Pleasure and pain are little more than two sides of a blurry border. When I look at you, I can sense it. I can push those limits perfectly.

Or maybe you're smart enough to have realized that too.

I wonder, was it actually paradise that we saw in our dream? In my relative psychological studies, I've learned that everyone's vision of paradise is a bit different. Humans have a general conception of "the ideal," yet each person's individual ideals can be unique and strange.

At least ours, while different, is the same.


End file.
